Mind Over Matter
by eternalsunset7
Summary: Set in Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports, Fang receives the same message as seen in the beginning of the book, but what if it turns out that HE is the rotten egg of the flock? Fang x Max, some borrowed themes from other books.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Author's Note: Please Read. My first story! :]**

**Anything familiar belongs to James Patterson. **

_One of you is a traitor_, it read. _One of the flock has gone bad_.

Fang gently shut the laptop. By now, masking his emotions was completely involuntary – he acted like he always did. An occasional smile here or there, acting like the elder brother figure of the flock. It wasn't much a problem to hide his potential betrayal to the only real family he had ever known – the problem was dealing with the actual jabs of pain that they caused him. Night after night, he pictured the day that they would figure out about his backstabbing ways – the way Iggy would feel doubly betrayed, first by his parents and now by his brother, the way Gasman's impertinence would break through and he'd have trouble restraining himself. The way Nudge's optimistically happy eyes would glare at him, the way Angel, so innocent, would vow to hate him for the rest of her life. And the way Max's sparkling, cynical brown eyes would be a slideshow of emotions – hurt, pain, betrayal, loss, and finally settling with pure, unfiltered hatred.

_Max, Max, Max,_ his heart crooned. His mind knew what he had to do – stick with the enemy. But his heart was an entirely different matter. It was ripped in two. He saw the way Max's eyes sparkled when he gave her one of his rare smiles, the hesitance of her touch – he wasn't completely unobservant. Fang didn't WANT to cause her all that unnecessary pain. But he wanted to find his parents. For once, he wanted to be selfish and do what he wanted. All those years of being stuck with the flock, having to protect them, always sacrificing something for them. It wasn't fair. Iggy and Gazzy got their fair share of fun… with explosives. Angel had Max, and Nudge took consolation in anything with talking, clothes and controlling her hair. But Fang, he was the outsider of the group. The outsider in an outcast group, he thought bitterly. Of course there would be no place for him in the world.

Jeb Batchelder. Typical of him to pinpoint that weakness and tempt him. And poor Fang. No wonder he cracked, what with the combined torture of the images that flashed beneath his eyes, the images that displayed what rewards awaited him after a simple betrayal.

Fang rocked back and forth unceremoniously on the tree branch, so unlike him. It was still torture now, recalling the events and what would happen. Near him, Max stirred slightly, and whispered down to him. "Fang, are you alright?" She lightly landed next to him on the tree branch, her messy chestnut hair streaming around her in the night air. Fang studied her every feature, her intelligent eyes, her majestic wings, her sweet and caring persona that could just as easily become venomous and witty. And suddenly, without thinking, without hesitating, he leaned over and pressed his lips gently to hers.


	2. Chapter 2: Betrayal

**Author's Note: Chapters are short right now, I know, sorry. **

**Anything familiar belongs to James Patterson. **

Max's body quickly froze up, stiffening to the very tips of her tawny wings. As Fang began to pull back, she leaned back into the kiss – it was like she almost knew his betrayal was arriving soon, and that she wanted to hold onto the moment. One of Fang's callused fingers skated over the surface of her cheek, Max's hand curling into his dark hair.

Suddenly, their world was on fire. Literally - lit up by the bright lights of… civilization? They ripped apart, both pairs of lips slightly red. Their pupils dilated as bright spotlights glared down upon them. The rest of the flock stirred, Angel and Total bolting up first, followed by Iggy and Gasman. They all bolted upright, taking defensive stances… all except for one.

Fang could feel Jeb's eyes boring into his back, the fine hairs on his neck tingling. Jeb stood at the head of a legion, accompanied by Ari. Both dirty traitors and backstabbers. Fang shook his head minutely. What was he thinking, looking down upon them, when he was just as bad, maybe even worse? Max glanced at him furtively, wondering why he hadn't joined her at her side. Slowly, regretfully, Fang slid off the tree, not even bothering to catch himself with his wings. He felt the shock in the soles of his poorly padded shoes, and ignored it as he inched over to Jeb, all the while watching Max. At first, her expression was bewildered. Then, a showcase of emotions followed. Recognition, followed quickly by pain, betrayal, more bewilderment and wonder, settling with… sorrow? Her eyes shone with a thin film of tears. Fang couldn't tear his eyes away from her to even glance at the rest of his "family". His purple-black wings tensed, waiting for her reaction.

"So this is what you've been doing? All those nights you promised to guard and protect the Flock? Is that what the laptop was for? To stab us in the back and walk off unscathed? You STUPID, HEARTLESS JERK."

Fang stood there, alone, not attempting to make any excuses.

"I'm never, ever talking to you again. I don't care WHAT you do for me. Never again." She spat in his face, her palms itching to slap him.

"You don't understand. I wanted to find my family. I didn't want to be trapped here with you guys FOREVER. I mean, I like you guys and all, honestly. For once, I wanted to be normal. That idea was all I had to hold onto into this world." Fang mumbled quietly.

"So you were KISSING me and then reporting to Jeb freaking Batchelder? Is that all I built our flock upon? Lies, betrayal, and selfishness?" At this point, the Erasers decided that she was getting out of control and approached her. Max inflicted all her anger upon them, kneeing one where it hurt and bashing her fist across another's cheekbone.

"And your "family" wasn't all you had in this world," she continued, blinking up at the stars to hold back the tears. "You had me." She choked out, letting the Erasers finally drag her and her beloved flock away, who was standing open mouthed at this point.

"I know." Fang breathed as the monologue tore at his heart, and he turned away and followed his new family.


	3. Chapter 3: Angels Shouldn't Cry

**Hey everyone! New chapter, please read and review :] anything familiar is James Patterson's **

**P.S: This is in Max POV… and a bit fluffy**

"I don't freaking believe it!" I screamed, frustrated. At least this time they had given us half decent accommodations – a small eight by ten room, where I could at least pace in. Iggy, Gasman and Nudge were squished into a corner. Poor little Angel had to endure all of the agony and betrayal I felt. She smiled encouragingly up at me, if not painfully, as if to say _Hey Max, it's fine. Everything's going to be all right_.

When the hell did our roles get switched around? Wasn't I usually the one telling the Flock that we were going to live through this day by day?

_We'll get through this. So what, Fang betrayed us. That's only one out of six. _Angel projected her thoughts into mine kindly.

I shot her a look, and she immediately flashed a set of pearly whites and backed into a corner, giving me my space. Damn, sometimes I wished Angel couldn't read minds – if not for my own benefit, for the poor violation of the rest of the world out there.

Fang was probably out there, eating in a room with some real light, not this dimly lit crap with a chicken wire embedded window. He was probably FROLICKING in the grass, or the sky, whichever he preferred to do in this new life. Maybe he was being all lovey dovey with some new girl they chucked in the bargain. Mentally, I winced.

_Or maybe, maybe he's just finding his family. You know, what you've been trying to do for the past few months. Just like he explained to you. _A small, hated particle of my mind spoke up. I quickly crushed it. Blood traitor, after what he did, how can we trust any word that comes out of his stupid mouth?

With the word mouth, my mind went on free reign. The kiss, his lips pressed against mine, butterflies fluttering in my stomach, his fingers against my cheek…

Right before he betrayed us all.

Fresh memories flooded my mind. Like newly healed wounds, they tore open again, even more painfully. Watching him walk away, seemingly reluctant. Seeing his eyes flash with what looked like regret, and pain, after I ruthlessly ranted at him. Screamed at him. Tried to hurt him in every way I could, what with Erasers constantly breathing on my neck.

And then my own thoughts. I would've trusted him with my life, the lives of Iggy, Gasman, Nudge and Angel. And essentially, I had. And he'd thrown them on the ground and left them there to rot, for all he cared. Feeling the constricting pain in my chest as he failed to acknowledge that I was the one he could always have trusted, the one that would always be there for him. And worst of all, thinking that he loved me, or at least liked me more than a friend, feeling my heart stretch a little wider to accommodate a small sliver of love that I felt for him, and then having it ripped out as he walked away with Ari and Jeb.

As if Jeb's betrayal wasn't enough. As if Iggy hadn't gone through enough pain with his parents. As if we all hadn't gone through more than half the world out there, living like savages with no money, nothing to hold onto but each other.

I HATE living like this, I screeched mentally. These perfect children, no different from every other one out there save for 2% of filthy avian blood inserted unwillingly, not given the love the need and deserve, the life that everyone else gets. And why shouldn't they get it? Why should they dream, like so many others, but unlike the rest of the world, never get what they dream of. I know it's true. I know dreams come true. Just not ours. In this damned life of ours, WE will never, ever get rewarded with anything – only piled up with burdens. And each time we got rid of something bad, something worse seemed to come into our life. I hate this life. I hate Fang. I hate Jeb, the School, Ari, the Erasers, the unforgiving world, anything and everything that contributed to this misery. I would be able to live with it – I just couldn't stand to see any of my Flock go through it. Iggy wandering around blind, never to see after the stupid experiments. Gazzy, who'd never get to see how good the world COULD be, impertinence and hatred imprinted permanently on him. Nudge, never getting to go to fashion school or anything that she liked. Angel, so perfect anyone would like her, but flawed by the abnormalities of wings. Yes, all of us, flawed with the stupid abnormal mutations of wings. Yea, they were cool, great, fun to fly with. Horrible if you wanted to blend in and stay inconspicuous, if you wanted to be normal to an extent. If I could just…

I cut off my internal rant as I heard a little hiccup in the corner. Or what sounded like a hiccup. Angel? Angel was CRYING?

I quickly ran over to her, and held her in the ring of my arms.

"I'm so sorry Angel. I forgot you'd hear everything." I whispered, knowing in my heart that I knew and she knew that I was apologizing for much more than that. She cried into my shoulder, soaking my already filthy tee while the rest of the Flock looked on from the opposite corner, already feeling wary after Fang.

"Max, Max, why couldn't we be normal?" She murmured miserably. I stroked her feathery blonde hair quietly, rocking her back and forth, feeling more like a mother than ever. Slowly, Angel drifted into a fitful sleep, as did the rest of the flock, and I retreated to another corner to think.


	4. Chapter 4: Demands

**Hello, readers! Two chapters in one day! :] Even though this one is relatively short, enjoy!**

**Anything familiar is James Patterson's :[**

I sat stiffly in the heavily cushioned chair, and although these were the most comfortable conditions I'd EVER been in, I felt more twitchy than ever. For once, my inky black hair was clean and dried to perfection, my clothes, a midnight blue shirt and jeans from the latest teen label brand, were crisp and pressed. Quite honestly – I felt spoiled. Spoiled rotten, while Max and the rest of the Flock were probably trapped in cages, even after I asked for… more humane environments for all of them. The guilt was eating at my heart – if only I could… No. It was too late to take back anything. I'd just have to live with my decisions, and make the damn best of them. In frustration, I punched the flimsy wall, burying my hand in to the wrist just as Jeb came in.

"Mmm I see we're in a bit of a pickle here, aren't we, Fang?"

I glared at him furiously. "What pickle? The only one I see is the one that YOU landed me in." I seethed.

"Temper temper tsktsk." He scolded and took my newly vacated seat. He nodded toward my hand. "Need help?"

"No." I flinched once as I ripped my hand out of the wall. "I can handle on my own."

I leaned against the wall furthest from him, the stupid kleptomaniac, and shifted my weight nervously from foot to foot. "I have a favor to ask of you…"

Jeb nodded, complacent. "Continue."

Heat flashed through my body at his superior attitude. "I want to see Max and the flock. And I want them to be given a new life. And I want you to fulfill your promises – I want to meet my parents." I said affirmatively as possible, trying to mask the wavering in my mostly emotionless voice.

Jeb smiled dementedly. "Easily accomplished. We have captured you all for the strict motive of providing you with the best living possible, and would like to reward you for making that possible."

My anger, which had been ebbing, came back full blast. "Bull shit. As if we haven't been told that by every single person in this world." And then, realizing what I said, it all came crashing down, and my resolve broke. That's what I had told the flock. The guilt tore a few more inches deeper into my heart, and I had to bite back tears.

Suddenly, Ari tore open the door, quite literally, and took in the scene. "Bit angry, aren't we little birdie?" he grinned maliciously. "I have to escort you to Max and the rest of your juvenile delinquents. Oops, did I say that? I meant beloved Flock." He grasped my forearm with his filthy _paws _and yanked me toward the door.

"Gently, Ari." Jeb warned. I watched as Ari's eyes flashed with what looked like pain and sadness. Then his eyes flicked to me, and he somewhat less forcefully dragged me out the door.

Ari dragged me quickly and mercilessly down a labyrinth of paths and tunnels, and finally threw me at a steel door and kicked it open. "Enjoy." He snarled and kicked the door open.

**Okay, so I've plotted a lot of the story. The question is, do you deserve it? The more reviews, the faster I update :]**


	5. Chapter 5: Memories

**Sorry, such a late update ******** I probably lost all of the few readers I had. **

**Guys this one is kinda gruesome…**

**Weak stomach? Don't read. And it's also kind of unrealistic. Sorry, writer's block does strange things.**

**Anything familiar is James Patterson's**

I woke up to find myself in darkness. Not like an isolation tank – just darkness.

"Angel? Iggy? Gazzy? Nudge?" I called out, getting increasingly more frantic with each name. So they shoved me in a small room, all alone. And the room wasn't horribly small, rather like a small office cubicle.

Good. It gave me time to think.

Angel, crying. Thoughts running through my head in turmoil, the rest of the flock scared and wary, unwilling to trust again.

This is what my half decent life had resorted to. After months on the run, this was all we were rewarded with.

Life sucks. Morbidly. I sat for a while, brooding and recounting the events of the past two days in agony.

All your fault, Fang. Die, you uncaring asshole, die.

In all my brooding, I didn't realize that there was a window. The sun was rising – slowly, but assuredly. A chilly breeze blew in, and I curled up and wrapped my wings around myself. In the process of doing so, I glimpsed the scars on the mid forearm.

My mind shattered into a million shards. If only I could cut it out… would everything be better? After all, for all I know, it was the reason for this mess. Yea, so now I was deranged. I could care less…

My eyes searched the room, looking for any sharp object. I settled on the window, whose glass was already cracked and lay in shards around the floor. Hm, coincidentally convenient. I picked up a large, sharp shard, trying not to wince as it dug into my palm.

One agonizing stroke – it bled, and I gnawed my inner cheek to hold back tears.

"You could lose your arm." Dr. Martinez's words came back to me. Well, I don't give a damn.

A few strokes later and lots of blood, and I eased my fingers into the wound and searched for a small rectangle – jackpot! I threw it onto the floor. [Okay, so I know this is REALLY unrealistic, but… who said I was a realistic person? And sorry for all the gruesomeness, you'll see how it leads into the plot]

The world had been kinda fuzzy for a while… I couldn't see anymore… iron… pennies… that's all I could register as I passed out on the cold floor, my arm burning in pain.

The thick steel door burst open just as I lost all senses.

**Fang POV**

Max lay on the floor, the early dawn light shining down on her face. Relief flooded my face, until I took in the situation a little more clearly… was that blood?

Screw the relief. Max was dead, or if she wasn't dead, she was going to die from the blood loss. But I couldn't do anything – the only person that could was Jeb. And I'd have to go to him and ask for help if I wanted Max to stay alive.

The blood flooded out of her arm, and the rust and salt smell assaulted me with the reality. If Max died, it was MY fault. And I didn't want to cause anyone any more misery than I already had.

Gently, I lifted Max into my arms, the blood staining my new clothes, and sprinted down random hallway after hallway, searching for any outlet…


	6. Chapter 6: Leaving

**:D my second update this week! enjoy :) **

**Anything familiar is James Patterson's :(**

I awoke in a blindingly white room, on a soft, feather bed. Was this heaven? Was I dead? Then, the sterile, hospital-like smell assaulted my nose, and I was painfully reminded of the time that I'd given Fang my blood transfusion.

Then the memories of the last few days came back, and I realized I was still in the School. I glanced down at my left arm and saw the pink line of my newly healed flesh. I attempted to twitch one finger, and it was futile. My arm was gone. But that was the least of my worries – where was the Flock, why was I here, shouldn't I be dead?

In a small corner of my mind, I acknowledged the opening and closing of a door, and then hesitant footsteps.

"Max?"

It was Fang. Stupid traitor. My heart constricted painfully as I was reminded of everything that had ensued, and I turned away, clutching my useless hand like some childhood teddy bear, from the childhood I'd never had. His steps faltered, and I hoped that the guilt was killing him.

"I'm sorry… you know, about your hand." He choked out, as if holding back tears. "The Flock, they're gone. They erased their memories, sent them off to homes and a better life. You and I are the only ones left. And we're going to be gone soon, too."

So that's what his explanation was. He tore apart our family for our "greater good". Well guess what? I wanted to keep all of these memories, regardless of how much I hated them. I wanted to keep them so that I would never have to make the same, blind mistakes again. And I wasn't going down without a fight.

I heard footsteps again, approaching me. I flinched away from him as I felt a small prick on my arm.

"Sorry Max." He whispered as doctors, or rather, experimental and insane scientists, flooded the room and dragged me away, and I couldn't fight – Fang had immobilized me.

Tears that had been held back for days stung in my eyes, and I forced my eyes to flicker to Fang, betrayal written all over them. He took away my Flock and the life we'd known, he'd torn my heart into shreds, and now he was stealing my memories.

"I hate you." I choked out, tears streaking down my face, and I felt myself falling into the dizzying darkness. As I fell into the now-comforting sleep, I thought I heard him say "I know."

I woke up on a hospital bed. Where was I? WHO am I? I thought, bewildered, and then my memories flooded back to me. Right. I was Charlotte Johnson. Such a plain name, I remembered thinking. And I lived in Portland, Oregon and was homeschooled. I blinked a few times as everything swam into focus, and winced as someone wrapped their arms around me tightly.

"Charlotte! We were so worried! Don't you ever EVER do that again. Trying to kill my nerves, that you are." My mother sniffled reproachfully. I sighed and let my mom hug me, her perfect flaxen hair splayed across my chest. A nurse smiled down at me patronizingly.

"How do you feel, sweetheart?" She asked. I tried to scrutinize my pain.

"I don't know. What happened?" I replied carefully, feeling my lips form the words as if they were something foreign.

"You thought you had wings, and tried to jump off a cliff in hopes of flying." A deep voice answered. I gaped at my father.  
"But… but that's utterly preposterous!" I said. And then a small voice in my head replied, _But you can feel them, you can feel the feathers against your back and the strength of them snapping out behind you…._

"See there, Char? [pronounced shar, not char as in char broiled]I can see the confusion on your face, the doubt in your mind. The doctors say that there's something wrong with your mind…" He explained. I gasped, outraged.

"Are you calling me MENTAL?" I fumed. My dad looked at me, confused for a moment, and then grinned.

"Well, technically, everyone's got a mental infrastructure…" He started, and then trailed off at my piercing glare.

"Of course not, sweetheart." My mother cut in, finally releasing me. "But your father and I believe that public school… might help you. Once you're better, of course." I glanced up at her, considering it. I'd always wanted to go to public school, more friends, you know.

"Okay." I replied hesitantly. "We'll try."

**Review review! It only takes a few minutes and makes me very happy.**


	7. Chapter 7: Isolated and Deprived

**Anything familiar is James Patterson's**

Anxiously, I glanced at myself in the full length mirror, fidgeting. The outfit was casual and "normal", my mother assured me – skinny jeans and a girls' t-shirt, with a nice hoodie. All perfectly color coordinated. I attempted to straighten my furrowed brow and sighed. First day of school… oh joy. I thought sarcastically. My mother came back into the room, armed with her makeup kit.

"It's completely necessary!" She assured me as I raised my eyebrows.

"I think not. Maybe in the nice British private school YOU came from. But certainly not on me." I called as I escaped out the front door and trudged out into the gloomy Oregon weather. My dad honked in our small car – a nice Lexus, not too flashy, not too broken down and junky. I climbed into the leather interior as we began the fifteen minute drive to school. After a few minutes of staring at the same thing – same trees, same gloomy clouds, same lush green moss – we finally entered the city. Blocks of charming buildings with an olden air, just not the ancient look. I hadn't gone to the city in a while, only when I was little, so it was like a gigantic new revelation to me.

And then it dawned on me. How I wouldn't fit in at all – when kids talked about the mall or something, I'd be staring at them like an owl caught out in day. I'd have no friends, and I'd be the loner in school isolated and looked down upon as the poor, deprived country – raised girl. Oh. Right. With a nice mental disorder.

How wrong I was…

**Sorry guys, short quick update but I've got pre calc to do. T_T**


	8. Chapter 8: Disillusionment

**Exceedingly short chapter = uber school work.**

**Sorryyy ******** the more reviews and hits I get, the more I'll write. **

The school, in short, was nothing I'd ever imagined. It was large, yes. No. It was huge. But it was also loud and noisy and wild and crazy, with squeaky clean waxed floors and flight after flight of stairs. A large gymnasium, sprawling from one floor to the other, another one of those upstairs, a fitness room, a breakfast bar… and too many other things to keep track of. Bewildered, I glanced from side to side of the school, looking desperately for my class… or some way out. Around me, people pushed by, laughing and talking animatedly. And here I was, stuck in the middle, an obstacle in the hallway.

Discreetly, I wove through the crowd and onto the sidelines, where I quickly yanked out my map and examined it desperately. Why, why hadn't I come to visit before, like my good, level headed British mother advised?

"Hey." A deep voice said. I glanced up into a pair of gorgeous green eyes and broad shoulders.

"Uhm… hi?" I replied. His hair was a dirty blonde, with wide eyes and a gorgeous smile. Prettiest guy I'd ever seen.

"You look a little lost there." He mused. "I'm Scott. And you are?"

Scott leaned against the wall with one hand, his nose about six inches away from mine and his other hand playing with a lock of my hair. A bit weird, but maybe this was normal in high school.

"Charlotte." I said evenly.

"And where might you be heading, Charlotte?" He said, letting go of my hair and sliding my schedule out of my hands.

"Uhhh…" I replied tonelessly, trying to remember what room number I was supposed to be in. "Algebra II?" I guessed.

"Yea, it's right over there." He motioned vaguely with his hand. "I'll gladly show you where… as long as I get one favor."

And before I could react, he bent down and his face slowly became blurry and out of focus, and suddenly his lips were pressed against mine.

I was acutely aware of the wolf whistles and gasps from some of the girls and guys in the crowd that had accumulated around us. But above all, I felt his warm lips moving against mine… my first kiss. And even though I didn't know this guy at all… I kind of enjoyed it.

And I hoped the rest of high school would be similar.

After a few long moments, his face grew back into focus.

"Class, then?" He suggested, a grin stretching from ear to ear.

**Sooooo idk what to do, so it's up to you guys! And if I get no reviews, that means no chapters :O**

**Should Scott be the shady player, or the sweet guy… which would create either a) a bunch of hurt on Max's side or b) A lot of drama when Fang returns.**

**I like both. YOUR CHOICE ******


	9. Chapter 9: Typical High School

**Such a late update guys, I'm so sorry!**

**Anything familiar is James Patterson's**

I glanced up frequently at Scott's emerald eyes as we strolled slowly through the hallway, on the way to my class.

"It's right around the corner…. Here!" he said, pointing at the door that looked identical to all the others. If all of them looked the same, how was I supposed to know that THIS class was different from the class… say, two meters down from here? People these days. I smiled widely at him as I opened the classroom door.

"Thanks." I said, hoping this wasn't the last time that this would happen.

"I'll come by to take you to your next class?" He yelled as he walked down the hallway, waving my schedule. I beamed at him – it was enough of a yes for even the most stupid of people.

I strolled into Algebra II and instantly, my mood faded. A crowd of girls waited for me, one of them tapping her foot disapprovingly. I almost laughed out loud – it was so typical of highschool. I thought it'd be different.

I gave them a wide smile. "Good morning." I greeted pleasantly, pretending to ignore the glares and walking by. The head of the crowd shouldered her way to me and tossed her blonde hair.

"Just _where_ do you think you're going?" She demanded venomously. I looked at her death stare evenly and stated the obvious.

"Teacher." I wove around her crowd and made my way to the teacher.

"HEY. You can't just kiss my boyfriend and walk off like it's nothing!" She demanded. I froze for a moment – he had a girlfriend? and then decided that I'd just ask him later. For now, I had to get this female dog off my back.

"Well, you obviously must not be that wonderful of a girlfriend, running off and flashing every suitable guy you see." I sneered, turning and appraising her outfit, "And he must be pretty tired of it – last time I checked, he kissed me."

She, or rather it, gasped and had one of those typical "Oh no you didn't!" looks on her face. I just rolled my eyes and approached the teacher, inquiring as to what exactly I should do.

"And if I were you, I'd avoid Kayleigh. Nasty girl, I tell you. She'll make your life hell." He whispered at the end and smiled kindly at me. I knew his intentions were good, but I could handle myself, thank you very much.

"I've been through hell. I can handle one girl." I grinned. I didn't know what led me to say that – nothing I'd ever done was similar to hell. Nothing even close. But some snappy retort just rose out of me… Oh well.

I made my way to the desk and took out a notebook, copying some of the review problems on the board before Kayleigh marched past me, tossing her hair furiously. I smiled angelically up at her before sticking out my foot to trip her – it's her fault she was wearing stilettos. She gasped as she lurched forward, her ear placed conveniently next to my lips.

"Don't try to take what's not your's." I seethed before stomping once on her toes and letting her stumble off.

The teacher – Mr. Larson, I think he was called, turned his back to all of this. I grinned widely at my first victory before proceeding to do my work.

The bell rang shrilly – I winced slightly, still unused to the noise. All the students rushed off to class as I stayed, packing my bag quietly – after all, I still had time, I had to wait for Scott to come take me to my next class. I smiled dreamily and hoisted my bag onto my shoulder before making my way into the bustling hallway.

And the sight there completely stunned me – Kayleigh pressed up against Scott's chest, her fingers pressed enticingly over his heart, whispering in his ear, seductively, I supposed. And then my eyes flitted to Scott's face and I almost laughed out loud. His nose was wrinkled, his pretty green eyes [yes I did call them pretty] filled with disgust. Carefully, he pulled Kayleigh off of him and made his way towards me. She stomped her foot, frustrated, and pounded off down the hallway with her posse.

"So you got on her bad side?" He murmured, amused. I playfully glared at him.

"It's not my fault. YOU kissed me." I reminded him. He smiled down at me sweetly, his eyes sparkling.

"About that…" He mused slowly before sweeping in to press his lips to mine again. It was like a match to a fuse – it made my body shudder with a new feeling, his lips moving against mine, slowly and ever so sweetly.

"Andddd here's your class." Scott grinned, pulling away from me reluctantly. "And I was wondering… Saturday night, you wanna I don't know… hang out, watch a movie, anything?" He suggested. I grinned widely.

"Sure." I replied, attempting to remain 'chill' as I walked into my class. Inside, I was elated, flying quite literally. I had gotten my first date – my first boyfriend.

**So what do you want to happen now? A date, or should Fang enter the picture, or fluff or anything? Its your call. I write for my readers. White I sadly don't have too many of ******


	10. Chapter 10: Author's Note Sorry!

Guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated, I'm in Korea right now without internet access. I'll update ASAP im sorry

Right now im mooching off of SK telecom :D

Again, I'm really sorry :[


	11. Chapter 11: And So It Begins

**I know it's been a really long time – Chemistry is killing me. I promise to try to update more often!**

**Anything familiar is James Patterson's**

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful – Scott and I flirted, but there was no more kissing. I went home with a promise that Scott would meet me in front of the school tomorrow, and maybe call tonight. He gave me a quick hug outside my mom's car – I blushed furiously as I saw my mom's smiling face peering out of the car. I pecked his cheek quickly before untangling myself and waving goodbye. I slipped into the car and rolled my eyes at her smug expression.

"So, when's the first date?" She asked, tossing her golden waves as she drove. I stuck my tongue out childishly, hoping she could see it from the side. And then I blushed.

"Soon? If you'll let me go, that is." My mother flashed me a blinding smile – my gorgeous, youthful mother. "Just don't get hurt, Char." I gave a one-sided grin – that's what I was scared of, but I just couldn't help trusting him. He was so light hearted and fun… but was he for real? I shook off the disturbing thoughts – those were for later. For now, I just wanted to have fun.

Car rides with mom were so different than they were with Dad – I loved my mom to death, I could tell her anything and everything.

"So. I hear there's another new guy at school. Nick, I think it was. You should become friends with him – he's probably out of place, and you can relate." She noted. I shrugged, but made a mental note to look out for someone who seemed a bit uncomfortable.

FANG POV

There she was – beautiful dirty blonde hair, not the ugly kind, but the off golden kind – the gorgeous kind. Warm brown eyes and full lips. She was gorgeous.

She was kissing another guy.

I fought the urge to run to her and rip him off, to scream in her face and ask her if she couldn't remember me.

But I already knew she didn't. And I couldn't face the rejection – not again. I tore my eyes away from her, and drudged off to class in the hellish place, my heartstrings trying to pull me back to Max.

Determinedly, I placed one foot in front of the other in my slow procession away from Max, and then simply broke off into a full out run. I couldn't face her…

MAX POV

I was almost finished with my homework when the phone downstairs rang. My mom picked it up, and then I heard her slippered feet coming up the stairs toward my room.

"It's Scott." She mouthed silently and handed the phone to me.

"Hello?" I asked, trying to make my voice sound as girly as possible. Pitiful, I mentally scolded myself.

"Hi Charlotte!" He said, sounding genuinely elated – unless he was a really good actor. "I know this is on really short notice and stuff… but… I was wondering… ifyoucouldgotodinnerwithmetonight?" He said, rushing the last part in his hesitance.

I laughed lightly to make him feel at ease. "My mom should be okay with that. When and where?"

"I'll pick you up around six. There's a place I really like to go to, and girls seem to like it a lot…" He trailed off at the last part.

"Okay. See you then!" I said, musing over the last part.

"Bye." He said, and I was the one to hang up first – no "you hang up" games for me.

I told my mom about the date, if you could call it that, and she was all in a flurry.

"Your first date!" She piped excitedly as she tore through my closet.

"Mother! Calm youself!" I said sarcastically as I dragged her outside. "I'll get ready ON MY OWN."

"Don't forget a jacket! It's cold out!" She called from my door as I unceremoniously locked her out. I pulled on a simple polo, skinny jeans, Converse and a Pac-Sun zip up hoodie.

I didn't really want to dress up for one date – it wasn't that big of a deal, to me, anyways. I left my wavy hair as it was, and dashed downstairs in time to answer the doorbell.

"Hey!" I said, smiling widely. His car was parked outside – a BMW, as far as I could identify it.

"Hey." Scott said as he held out his hand and I took it, kissing my mother goodbye and giving my glaring father a reassuring smile. Like a gentleman, he held open the door for me and I slid into the car. We arrived quietly at the restaurant, having hardly said a word to each other.

Truth be told, I was scared out of my mind. We didn't really KNOW each other – we weren't the fairytale best friends turned lovers, like I'd once imagined I'd have – we were just kneejerk high school students who thought they were madly in love.

Once the waiter seated us at a table in the small, cozy restaurant, a grin broke out on his face.

"You know, I was dumbfounded for a bit there – you didn't tell me your mom was some British supermodel." He joked

My mouth dropped. So he made me all contemplative and scared because of my PARENTS? I momentarily glared at him, and then gave a mocking smile.

"You never asked." I said sweetly. He stuck his tongue out childishly.

"Shut up and order some food."

As soon as our food came, I dug in – I was starving. Scott seemed genuinely surprised at my ordering a cheeseburger – he hadn't had his fair share of normal girls, evidently.

And then suddenly, the small hair on the back of my neck prickled – there was someone watching me…

**:D please keep reading!**


	12. Chapter 12: Crazy Is Good Right?

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! Longer Author's Note at the end!**

FANG POV

Okay so I won't lie – I followed them. Creepy, stalkerish of me? I thought you already knew that.

They flirted, it was undeniable. And if I were some remotely normal, closet romantic of a high school girl, I'd say they were cute. And I'm secure enough in my masculinity to say yes, they were cute.

But she was supposed to be mine. Somewhere, she still _was_ mine. If only I could get her to realize that part of her.

How long was I supposed to wait? Was I supposed to wait until they got carried away, so far that she would be completely blinded by her infatuation and would be blind to reason? Or was I supposed to jump in right now, and ruin the good start she'd just gotten?

Somewhere in my deep contemplation, she made the choice for me. She turned towards me slowly, and her gaze connected with mine. Apparently, I had been staring just a little bit too hard. Max…. I wanted to pick her up and kiss her just like I had a few weeks ago – had it really only been a few weeks?

I never wanted to stop looking at those eyes. The deep, endless chocolate brown eyes that used to laugh and smile at me. This time they held a question. Not with disdain, as would be the normal reaction of some creep caught staring at a high school girl, but with openness. Maybe more of her remained than I thought.

So I took my chance. I walked up to her and politely, kindly spoke.

"Uhm. Hey. I'm Nick. I go to school with you… and I was just wondering if I could talk to Charlotte alone. It's really important." Max looked up at me, her brow furrowed, and stole a glance at Scott. He shrugged, not really caring – for once, I was thankful to him. Reluctantly she stood and followed me.

There weren't many places to go where I could talk to her and not have half the restaurant turning to me and calling the police. So I took her outside.

I don't think that really helped.

We reached the alley behind the restaurant. You know, that place with garbage cans that shows how disgusting the place really is? The place you'd associate with rapes and murders?

Well it was the best place I had. I took a deep breath and turned to her, trying not to get blown away by the familiarity of her face.

"Charlotte Johnson. That's what the name they gave you. Maximum Ride. That's your real name. The name you chose yourself. They took away your memories, they tried to ruin your world. You're different. You didn't THINK you had wings – you actually did. Do. And yes, it is my fault that you are where you are now. But now I'm trying to make it right. You're Maximum Ride. And you can _fly_."

That's all I said. We could get into the nitty gritty later. That is, if she ever believed me.

God I sounded crazy.

**A/N: I am so sorry, it's been so long. I haven't been able to keep up with Maximum Ride novels either, so I'm sorry if this is really messed up. High School is insane. But it's summer now, and hopefully, I can get back on track with everything. Please give me another chance **** If it's not too much to ask, please review!**


End file.
